When Taka Met Pess
by Animedemon01
Summary: When the prosecutors are away, the pets will play. Pess didn't know what Taka was (The Taka, as she called whatever he was), but he sure was interesting, and the time she spent with him was anything but dull.


Miles Edgeworth had been bringing his dog, Pess, to the office more and more lately. Because of the frequent exposure to the same territory, it was no question that the dog would eventually meet Taka. Everyone was instructed to keep an eye on both animals, as nobody knew what would happen when the met.

On one unusually average day, Pess was sniffing around the building like she always did, greeting anyone who passed by, when suddenly she encountered a smell she'd never smelt before. It reminded her of the pigeons she liked to chase in the park, but less like the city streets, and more like the place with all the trees that Miles took her to sometimes on the weekends.

She followed the scent to a strange creature that looked a bit like a pigeon, but bigger and thinner. She didn't know what kind of animal he was, but she had heard someone call him Taka before. Maybe that's what he was; a Taka.

She playfully sniffed the new creature, and while he was apprehensive a first, he soon landed on her back so she could get a closer look. Pess was glad her fur was so thick. Any thinner and those sharp claws of his would be poking into her skin.

She barked happily, running in circles with her new friend still on her back. Taka didn't seem to mind how hyper the dog was, and let her carry him out of his master's office and into the elevator.

Just because her owner never used it, it didn't mean Pess didn't like the elevator. She loved the sounds it made, and would often spend the day riding up and down, going wherever the elevator was sent. She even knew how to use it, but could only reach the button for the first floor with her nose. So that was where she sent them both; to the ground floor.

The prosecutor waiting on the first floor for the elevator was quite surprised when a dog with a hawk on its back jumped out. He scratched his head in confusion and wondered if this was any indication of what his new job would be like.

Pess spotted Klavier entering the building, and ran through the man's legs in order to get outside, nearly knocking him over and simultaneously almost throwing Taka from her back. Klavier watched as the pair ran off, just slightly less surprised than the prosecutor who had seen the two dash out of the elevator.

Pess was excited to show Taka her favorite places, the hawk was just happy to be out of his masters stuffy office without having to fly. He'd grown lazy during the time Simon was in prison, and his attitude hadn't changed since.

Meanwhile, onlookers stared with a mixture of confusion, curiosity, and a general sense of "Nobody I ever tell about this will believe me." People usually glued to their phones looked up to watch, but very few had the sense to take any pictures, and those who did capture it had their doubts about sharing it online; they knew most people would call it faked.

The first place Pess brought Taka to was the alley behind a local high school's tennis courts. She always found the best balls there, and they were always in her reach; all except for ole' faithful.

Ole' faithful was a ball that had been stuck in an abandoned window planter for years. All the dogs who visited the alley knew about ole' faithful, but none knew when it had first ended up in there; ol' faithful was older than all of them. Pess figured Taka might be able to get it down for her; she'd be a legend among dogs after that.

Taka seemed to understand what she wanted him to do, but instead of just grabbing the ball for her, he pulled the rotting window planter off the ledge and let it fall to the ground. The falling box missed Pess by just a few inches.

And just like that, she had ole' faithful. She barked in delight, picking up the ball she thought she'd never have. She couldn't wait to see the look on that conceded Pomeranians face when she showed it to him the next time they met. He wouldn't be so high and mighty after that.

But then she noticed the teens already getting out of school, which she knew by now meant it was almost time for Miles to give her, her afternoon treat. If she wasn't there, he'd wonder where she was and probably worry about her. She had to get back now.

Taka also seemed to realize how late it was getting, so he hopped back on Pess's back and let her bring him back to the prosecutor's office.

Pess ran though the same streets they'd passed on the way there; getting the same reaction from passers-by they had gotten before. When they arrived back at the building, Pess sprinted in the first time someone-once again Klavier-opened the door, this time succeeding in knocking him over and sending the case files he was holding everywhere.

Taka wasn't too heavy, but Pess still didn't feel like taking the stairs, so she waited for someone who could press the higher up buttons for her. When a defeated-looking Phoenix exited the elevator, she approached him to do just that.

Phoenix was a bit apprehensive when it came to Taka, but he still liked Pess… sort of. She was a sweet dog, but whenever Phoenix upset or angered Miles, she could turn from sweet puppy into wild beast in five seconds. But since Miles wasn't currently in the room, Phoenix knew he wouldn't have any problems with her.

"Hey, Pess! How you doing, girl?" He scratched her behind the ears, casing her tail to start wagging. "You're trying to get back to Miles, aren't you? Alright, you just hop in the elevator and I'll get you back up there."

Pess did as she was told, and Phoenix pressed the button for the proper floor. He patted her on the head once more before taking his leave.

Taka hopped off Pess's back and flew away as soon as they got out of the elevator. As much as Pess wanted to keep exploring with him, she knew he had his own things to do.

Pess heard Miles call her name, so she picked up the pace, now sprinting back out his office.

"Oh, Pess, there you are!" Miles said when he saw her. "I was wondering where you got off to today. I haven't seen that ball you have before; did Phoenix bring it for you? Or maybe you've always had it; you have so many toys, I honestly can't remember them all."

Pess dropped ole' faithful and barked, alerting Miles that she wanted her treat.

"I know exactly what you want." He told her, removing one of the small rawhide bones from the jar he kept on his desk, tossing it to her. "You're such a good girl, aren't you?"

As Pess sat at Miles's feet, happily chewing on her rawhide bone, she couldn't help but wonder if she'd see her new friend again. The Taka-or whatever he was-was an interesting creature, and she hoped their first adventure wouldn't also be their last. Pess wondered if he liked rawhide, too.


End file.
